gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Police Cruiser
Manufacturer Is there any in-game evidence that the police cruiser is manufactured by Vapid? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :I think the maker's badge is on the right side of the boot, next to the license plate. I'll do a quick search and take pictures today. -Gman harmon 16:09, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes, the Vapid mark is on the boot lid, to the right and over the license plate. I have a high-resolution photo if needed. -Gman harmon 21:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::I think it would be a good idea to use the photo as a reference. Upload it please and we will find a way to use it, maybe just by linking to it. And thanks for the comfirmation! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Image uploaded. -Gman harmon 16:24, 29 November 2008 (UTC) , showing the Vapid badges.]] OK, Thaks for that! I will add it to the page. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:16, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Who is the Police Cruiser Based off? In the GTA IV game the police cruiser, is not moddelled off any vehicle i have seen in the game, is it based of the merit because they make the Police Patrol vehicle. Which vehicle is this vehicle based off?. GSF4L 19:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I don't get your logic, anyways, the Police Cruiser/NOOSE Cruiser/Vapid Taxi are based on the same combination of Crown Victorias, The Merit is mostly Impala based and has nothing to do with these vehicles. So this Crown Vic knockoff has no version driven by regular pedestrians, therefore we don't know the name of it.--Thescarydude 19:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I would say that the police cruiser is a police patrol but made faster so it has removed some pf its body kit, though the police cruiser looks older GSF4L 20:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It looks Nothing like the Police Patrol (besides the blue and white). Besides that, it is made by Vapid while the Police Patrol is made by Declasse.--Thescarydude 19:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yes i do know that the patrol has a spoiler and looks like a taxi, but i think it looks the same though they are made by different companies GSF4L 20:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I do not understand, can you not see the obvious differences between the two models? The body kit thing is a very irrational theory, that's like saying a Ferrari 360 is just a Chevrolet Corvette C6 with a bodykit, you can't just transform a car like that. And there are two taxis you know... I think you haven't really looked at the cars. I'm not gonna keep arguing now.--Thescarydude 23:13, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Question It shares its platform and parts with Admiral and Washington but is made by Vapid and has diffrent body style like the Admiral and Washington do. Jason Diaz 02:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- That's an really good table. Is that a template or table?--GTA Lover 22:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC)GTA Lover ---- policew (tbogt) the main page describes a "policew" i dont doubt it exists but someone should provide a picture on the main page or at least one here in the talk section, i would be quite interested to see it(im guessing others would too)--Bustago 12:08, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Here it is.--'Spaceeinstein' 20:00, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Online (gta v) Has anyone else seen this car in Gta online??? Zombo-tech (talk) 15:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Rename Page I think the Police Cruiser page should become a disambig page since the Police Buffalo and Police Stanier share the same name in game. The current contents of this page should be moved to a new page named Police Stanier. Nebiksrazu (talk) 18:49, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Policew Okay,everybody says about the policew, they took pictures, but i still want a video of someone driving one of these, somebody record it for me please? Record with a cheap camera but record, i'd be glad to see it in action (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:09, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Police cruiser spawn in next gen GTA Online Police cruiser does actualy spawn after doing the heist setup pacific standard - vans i can post a video to proof it to ofcourse it doesn's always work.OOO Karma NL (talk) 20:44, June 2, 2015 (UTC) : Console? Times? Area? Certainty? Look, you're not giving enough description, you're been to vague, please specify what time you start/join the heist setup, what platform/console family you're on, which of the total police stations will it spawn at? What part? The car park, outside, driving?...These aspects need to be clearly indicated, as this vehicle is now exceptionally rare in GTA Online. : I've tried 3 times - twice on last gen, once on next-gen, and joined PS-Vans 3 times, looked outside and inside the area of the La Mesa Police Station - still no look, nor in-mission nor out of mission/after mission. 20:47, June 2, 2015 (UTC) : It is the same thing where it says it rarely spawns at the missions row police station but iv´e never ever seen it spawn there out of the million times iv'e been there but it still says on the wiki it rarely spawns there. after I finished the heists setup pacific standard - vans you will spawn at the amunation in La Mesa Then go to the La Mesa police station I spawns there 7/10 times. Time does not matter I'll just upload a video soon where i proof its there I played on the XB1 btw.OOO Karma NL (talk) 16:42, June 3, 2015 (UTC) : Ok, so i actually removed the statement about it spawning at the Mission Row Station (as far as I know), as I've noticed after the Heists Update, it hasn't spawned since (I test after every update to certify it still spawns in GTA Online). Please show me a video to prove this spawns (I've now tried 5 times, 2 on next gen, 3 times on last gen, still nothing). I'm also playing on Xbox One. 18:32, June 3, 2015 (UTC) : This is video of right after "Vans" on PS4. I've checked twice so far and have always seen them: : : Darkgreenmeme (talk) 16:47, November 6, 2016 (UTC) GTA IV - Slicktop Crusier? Does a slicktop variant of the Police Cruiser ever show up naturally in GTA IV? I have no memory of that ever being a thing, so it seems odd to me that this page has a photo of one. SynthShark (talk) 10:17, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Police Cruiser Spawn during MC "Criminal Damage" challenge Darkgreenmeme (talk) 16:52, November 6, 2016 (UTC) It can spawn as a glitch very rarely, I just removed it via trainer > vehicle components. Thought it might be interesting to have. No harm in having legit content. Monk Talk 11:32, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :